A melhor das reações
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Harry tinha algo para falar, o problema era como a pessoa com quem TINHA que falar iria reagir.
1. Chapter 1

Nhoooooi... Estou de volta, não tenho muito que falar, apenas obrigada por todos que acompanham as minhas fics. E, por favor, me desculpem por qualquer erro.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

Disclamer: Não tem muito que entender, olhem para os meus bolsos, eles parecem os de alguém que ganhou alguma coisa com Harry Potter e seus personagens? Tudo o que eu ganhei foi o prazer de escrever essa curta estória e talvez no futuro alguns reviews... Acho que uma pessoa pode se sentir satisfeita com isso. 

_**A melhor das reações**_

Sou jovem.

Isso é algo que aparentemente todas as pessoas ao meu redor – principalmente as mais velhas – fazem questão de sempre me lembrar.

Mas mesmo com minha pouca experiência uma coisa eu aprendi.

Só existe uma coisa realmente ruim quando escondemos uma "bomba":

Que mais cedo ou mais tarde teremos que revela-la a alguém.

Infelizmente para mim foi mais cedo do que eu gostaria.

Com certa impaciência, Draco olha pela terceira vez o relógio em seu pulso. Deveria fazer exatos vinte minutos que estávamos sentados na mesa do refeitório da universidade.

Ele observando-me me contorcer em um ridículo nervosismo enquanto minha inútil pessoa se digladiava com uma bisnaga de katchup.

E eu... bem, eu tentava achar as palavras para melhor iniciar o assunto que me fez convida-lo para lá.

Mas aparentemente seu último pingo de tolerância foi para as cucuias, e arrancando o pacote de condimento da minha mão, o abre sem maiores cuidados para entregá-lo de volta acompanhado de um ultimato:

- Agora daria para o senhor me dizer por que raios me fez perder vinte minutos do meu intervalo para observar a sua inaptidão manual? – Draco leva a sua xícara com chocolate quente a boca para em seguida acrescentar ainda munido de um olhar maligno – e seja o que for, espero que seja algo que valha a pena.

Bem, ele pediu.

Deixando de lado a pobre bisnaga aberta, abandono meus sonhos de comer o suculento hamburguer a minha frente, e com certa dramaticidade, admito, respiro fundo.

- Estou grávido – Digo sem maiores preparações.

Os olhos do meu companheiro ex-Slytherin se arregalaram ao ouvir a frase que eu havia dito com tamanha tranqüilidade.

Talvez eu devesse ter ido com mais calma.

A xícara, que na hora do meu anuncio havia estado na altura dos seus lábios, tremeu levemente nos dedos finos de Draco.

Mas não chegou a cair.

Nem uma gota de chocolate quente havia tocado a superfície de plástico da mesa, pois o seu dono havia respirado fundo, engolido o pouco liquido que havia entornado em sua boca, para em seguida colocar a xícara novamente sobre a mesa.

A perfeita imagem de um herdeiro Malfoy, mesmo diante de tamanha bomba.

Devo lhe dar os devidos créditos à etiqueta puro sangue.

- E por que exatamente você esta contando isso para mim? – o olho esquerdo de meu acompanhante havia começado trair sua imagem de frieza ao sucumbir a um ligeiro tic – Nem que eu fosse o pai dessa pobre criança.

- Eu sei, eu sei – revolvo os cabelos, nervoso – Mas eu não sabia muito bem para quem falar.

- Eu tive uma idéia!!! – de maneira cruel Draco simula uma face de excitação – Que tal para o que deveria ser o suspeito número um para ser o pai do seu filho?

Ok, alguém me diga por que exatamente eu escolhi esse cubo de gelo como amigo?

Creio que esse diabo loiro insultava bem menos a minha inteligência quando éramos inimigos no colégio.

Mas por hora, o melhor que eu faço é relevar.

Releve Harry, apenas releve.

Juntando todo e qualquer resquício de minha maturidade eu retomo o assunto.

- É exatamente para saber como vou dar essa noticia para o Severus que eu te chamei aqui.

- Por favor... – Draco abana a mão com desdém quase na minha cara – desde que vocês começaram a sair vem se atracando em cada canto que tem chance. Sendo você um mago fértil acha mesmo que meu padrinho não poderia calcular que mais dia ou menos dia você acabaria engravidando?

- Pois é, o problema é exatamente que ele pensou nisso!!! – Exclamo ao me por de pé em um pulo – E por isso eu venho tomando poções anti-conceptivas, mas não sei por que aparentemente...

- Falharam?

- Estrondosamente. – volto a me sentar e escondo minha cabeça entre os braços – O ponto é: se ele me fazia tomar essas poções, quer dizer que logo de começo ele nem sonha em querer ter um filho comigo, ao menos não agora.

- Certo – o loiro teve que concordar comigo – isso realmente é um ponto. Mas por que você vem falar isso para mim? Por que não foi correndo para a bainha da saia da sabe-tudo e do pobretão?

- Eu vou contar para eles mais tarde, por hora você é o único amigo que eu tenho que passou pela mesma experiência.

Isso mesmo.

Pasmem.

O jovem e nobre representante da família Malfoy, sentado a minha frente, é um mago tão fértil quanto eu!!!

Devo dizer que isso não surpreendeu muito os pais de Draco, esse fator em nosso DNA é detectado desde o momento em que nascemos, mas eu não acho que o "todo correto" Sr. Lucius Malfoy esperasse que seu primogênito fosse se apaixonar perdidamente pelo primogênito da família Weasley.

Tanto não esperou que tomou a primeira providencia mesquinha que lhe veio a cabeça quando descobriu que se tornaria vovô de um lindo, pequeno e ruivo William Arthur Weasley Jr.

Deserdou Draco.

Não que meu amigo tenha se importado muito, Bill ganha em Gringotes o suficiente para manter uma família de maneira mais do que confortável.

E saliento que eu nunca vi meu amigo mais feliz do que nos últimos três anos de casado.

- Bem... hum – Draco tenta disfarçar a vergonha – de fato não foi fácil, mas eu meio que pedi isso, quero dizer, quando se sai com um Weasley você corre o risco de engravidar apenas deles te tocarem no braço.

Aparentemente se casar com um Weasley não impediu Draco de ainda falar da família de ruivos como se eles fossem coelhos.

Fazer o quê?

Velhos hábitos não se perdem tão facilmente.

- Como Bill reagiu quando você deu a noticia? – tento manter o foco do assunto.

- Da maneira mais "Bill" possível – o loiro revira os olhos, mas não pode dissimular um sorrisinho abobalhado – primeiro perguntou de quem era, nessa hora eu quase meti um soco naquela cara abobalhada, mas logo ele se recuperou do choque e se desculpou. Ele mau sabia o que falava... Gaguejou, remexeu as mãos, nervoso e por fim me beijou.

Ai ai... A típica ceninha de filme de romance água com açúcar...

Que inveeeeja

- Isso não parece algo que Severus faria.

- Não acho que adiante muito você pensar sobre como ele vai reagir. Severus é um homem racional. Seja lá como você escolha dar a noticia, ele vai sempre se ater ao ponto principal, medir os pros e os contras e dar uma resposta – o loiro olha para mim substituindo seu ar arrogante por um mais compreensivo – e seja qual for a resposta, não seria nada que sugira tirar isso aí que cresce dentro de você. Uma criança, por mais inoportuna que possa parecer à época de sua vinda, sempre representa, no final, uma grande alegria para os pais.

- Duas – o corrijo envergonhado.

- Desculpe? – o loiro me encara com receio

- Duas... são duas crianças que vou ter.

- Duas? – Draco por segundos pareceu não saber o que dizer, então abanou a cabeça – você realmente sabe como complicar as coisas – suspira – mas não acho que na situação em que você esta ter um ou dois filhos vá fazer muita diferença – da entre ombros – não acredito que ele te renegue nem mesmo se você dissesse que teria trigêmeos. Já que antes de tudo serão crianças suas.

Não pude evitar de sorrir diante daquela rara mostra de gentileza.

Sorriso que não durou muito.

Ao menos até que ouvi uma voz conhecida as minhas costas.

- Crianças? Harry está esperando uma criança? De quem?

Aparecendo no meio da conversa, nos tomando de surpresa, apareceu Rony.

Merda.

Meu amigo ruivo olhava desconfiado de mim para Draco.

Ele nunca aprovou muito a nossa amizade, nem o relacionamento do seu irmão mais velho com o loiro, mas aparentemente sua palavra nunca contou muito nesses dois temas.

- E então? – o ruivo insistiu diante do nosso silêncio.

- Bem...

- Weasley, sei que seu diminuto senso comum deve impedi-lo de associar situações lógicas, mas tendo Potter saindo por quatro anos com meu padrinho as opções de pai para o filho dele se tornam bem pequenas.

- Seu padrinho? – os olhos de Rony se arregalam e sua face fica branca – o Harry... o Harry está esperando um filho de... Snape.

E desmaia.

- Ok, isso foi exagerado – Draco diz de maneira fria enquanto volta a bebericar o resto de sua bebida.

- Talvez – sinto vontade de me esconder de baixo da mesa diante dos olhares que atraiamos dentro do refeitório graças a ultima ceninha – se não fosse o fato de que ele não sabia que eu saia com Snape.

- Ops? – Draco diz de maneira dissimulada – francamente, normalmente você dá o titulo de melhor amigo por algum motivo. Tem alguma coisa que você conte para o Weasley?

- Ah... muitas coisas, mas entre elas não está o fato de eu estar me agarrando com o homem que foi nosso professor de poções a menos de três anos. Eu estava esperando o momento certo.

- Por mais de quatro anos?

- E aparentemente ainda era cedo – olho sem jeito para o corpo desacordado de Rony ao pé de nossa mesa, e resignado dou entre ombros – de qualquer forma não era como se eu pudesse adiar por mais tempo, ao menos não mais.

- Certo, certo... – mais uma vez Draco mostra toda sua sensibilidade ao cortar o que eu ia dizer – Seus dramas a parte... É melhor eu levar esse ruivo ao centro médico do campos, meu marido e o namorado desse idiota não vão gostar de saber que eu deixei o pobretão jogado no chão sem fazer nada.

Ah é, eu quase me esqueci, Rony não gosta da idéia de eu ser amigo de um Slytherin, não gosta da idéia de seu irmão ter se casado com um Slytherin, mas aparentemente não se importa em namorar um Slytherin...

Como Blaise Zabine, namorado em questão, chamou isso da ultima vez que o tema foi tocado na ultima reunião da família Weasley?

Ah é... Hipocrisia!!!

- Quer ajuda? – me ofereço já sacando minha varinha.

- Nãaaa. Primeira dica para um grávido de primeira viagem, não utilize muito a sua magia a não ser que seja estritamente necessário. Isso pode afetar a formação do bebê.

- Certo – Sorrio diante de mais um raro momento de delicadeza de Draco – te vejo no quinto horário?

- Até lá. – o loiro leva dois dedos a altura da testa e acena – E não se esqueça do que eu falei, não improvise muito, ele às vezes tende a ficar mais irritado com a enrolação do que com a própria noticia, e seja qual for a reação dele, duvido que faça algo que agrida você ou ao bebê.

- Isso espero.

- Eu também – Draco diz antes de levitar um inconsciente Rony – por que se não eu serei obrigado a espancar meu próprio padrinho.

_**AMDR**_

Ok, eu consegui contar a minha "bomba" para um Slytherin e minha cabeça não explodiu no processo.

Eu devo conseguir agora contar para o **meu** Slytherin.

Não é?

Ao menos era o que eu acreditava, ou ao menos o que eu tentava me convencer em todo o dia, e agora que estou nos aposentos de meu... hm... amante.

Ele estava sentado em sua escrivaninha próxima a cama, soterrado por pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos.

E por sua cara não estava nada satisfeito com o que lia neles.

Por que de todas as épocas em que meus filhos resolvem ser concebidos tem que ser em época de provas finais?

Francamente filhinhos, vocês nem nasceram e já parecem ter herdado o meu imã para problemas.

Severus parecia ainda não ter reparado minha presença no quarto, e quando o ouvi bufar pela quinta vez pensei seriamente em sair de fininho e só voltar quando os embriões em minha barriga já tivessem nascido, crescido, e de preferência formados na Universidade particular de Salem.

Mas aparentemente meu primeiro "desejo de grávido" não seria atendido.

- Ficará parado aí a noite inteira ou finalmente dirá há que veio Sr. Potter? Se não, já lhe advirto que graças aos seus sucessores de casa não terei tempo essa noite para lhe dar a devida atenção.

Qual é o problema dos Slytherins, será que são só os que eu conheço ou todos não sabem esperar um minuto para que os de mais se preparem psicologicamente para...

- Se possível, gostaria que dissesse, fosse o que fosse, ainda hoje.

Aparentemente são só os que eu conheço.

- Severus... eu...

As pausas que vieram antes, entre e depois nessas duas palavras pareceram para mim uma eternidade.

- Não me lembro de quando foi a ultima vez quer me vi diante de tamanha mostra de eloqüência, se não tiver nada para falar devo pedir novamente que saia, tenho muito que fazer.

E aparentemente para o Severus também.

Mas não cometerei o mesmo erro que cometi com Draco, não vou me apressar.

Filhinhos, me de coragem para enfrentar mais esse dragão.

- É que o que eu tenho para dizer é bastante difícil – digo esfregando uma mão contra a outra... eca, desde quando minhas mãos suam tanto? – e você não está me ajudando em nada com essa atitude.

Levantando seus olhos pela primeira vez dos papeis, meu amor me encara.

Ai ai, filhinhos, que vocês tenham puxado esses olhos pelos quais me apaixonei tão perdidamente...

Foco Harry, tenha foco.

- Se o que tem a dizer é tão difícil – percebo como ele se esforçava para usar seu tom mais compreensivo – tente simplificar o máximo possível em palavras e depois detalhe.

Lógica... Esse homem me pede lógica quando o meu estado atual e movido apenas por meu lado emocional.

Diabos de mãos que não param de suar, vocês não estão me ajudando.

- Pra você é fácil falar. – murmuro acanhado

- Ora vamos Potter – ele revira os olhos – não acho que exista muitas coisas que você diga que possam me abalar tanto.

Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar em minha direção.

Você não me engana Severus, você tenta demonstrar calma, mas está começando a se preocupar.

Eu te conheço.

Veja filhinhos, quando ele começa a criar covinha apenas no canto direito da boca é por que ele esta lutando para não expressar qualquer emoção.

Aprendam isso desde já, pode ser útil.

- Quer apostar? – o desafio saiu de minha boca um pouco mais alto que um sussurro quando ele finalmente parou em minha frente e envolveu minha cintura.

- Nem que Voldemorte tivesse voltado da tumba. – ele desce sua boca sobre meu pescoço e eu quase desfaleço ao me ver embriagado com o perfume de seus longos e negros cabelos.

- Nesse caso eu estaria falando com, Dumbledore nesse momento. – tento me fazer de forte

- Nem se mais um Weasley tivesse voltado a aumentar a taxa de natalidade do Reino Unido em mais 20%. – suas mãos acariciam levemente minhas costas por cima da roupa, abaixando lentamente até que finalmente conseguem se esconder por dentro de minha camisa e tocar minha pele.

- Já disse para você e Draco pararem de tratar os meus amigos como se eles fossem coelhos e se fosse o caso eu estaria felicitando os novos papais.

- Nem se você tivesse recebido o posto de apanhador no time da Inglaterra. – ouço o riso sufocado seguido de um forte chupão que me arranca um suspiro

- Não fale como se fosse totalmente impossível, e nesse caso eu estaria agora falando com o meu técnico.

- Nem se estivesse grávido.

- ... – ao ouvir essas palavras eu sento todo meu corpo paralisar.

- Nem se... – ao perceber minha falta de resposta abrupta aos seus estímulos ele se afasta ligeiramente mantendo apenas as mãos segurando minha cintura – espere um pouco, é isso?

- Bom, não esperava que o primeiro termo que você denominaria o nosso filho fosse "isso" – Eu sei filhinhos, seu outro papai é de uma delicadeza excepcional – mas... sim, estou grávido.

- Nosso... filho.

Era a vez de Severus ficar paralisado.

Seu agarre em minha cintura havia afrouxado e seus olhos pareciam fitar o nada.

Merlin, quantos neurônios eu conseguir exterminar de uma das maiores mentes do mundo mágico dos tempos atuais com apenas tão poucas palavras?

- Se... Severus... – começo a me desesperar – eu sei que é repentino. Eu mesmo ainda estou um pouco surpreso, mas eu juro que não fiz de propósito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, talvez eu tenha errado o horário da poção ou... Sei lá!!! O medico disse que às vezes o organismo de algumas pessoas tem mais resistência a alguns tipos de poções e...

- Eu fiz aquela poção sob-medida para o seu organismo. – ele diz ainda de maneira pasmada, sem sequer olhar para mim.

Estou ficando com medo.

Por favor Severus, olhe para mim, estou ficando com muito, muito medo.

- Pois eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu só sei que aconteceu e agora se você por acaso...

- Pensão. – solta a palavra no ar como se fosse a solução de nossos problemas.

- O quê? – indignado pulo para trás e para longe daquelas mãos – Eu não quero...

- Pensão. – repete ignorando completamente minha indignação – Eu tenho guardado o dinheiro que uma tia minha acumulou da pensão de um ex-marido e quando morreu deixou para mim. – ele avança em minha direção e mais uma vez segura minha cintura, desta vez com mais força – o meu salário de professor é suficiente para sustentar uma família, mas sempre é bom ter algo mais como apoio.

Família?

Desculpe, mas eu escutei bem?

Ele disse família?

- Como...

- E eu acho que a residência aqui na Escócia está em boas condições, me disseram que na primavera não existe lugar com o ar mais limpo que naquele povoado – seus olhos ainda não olhavam diretamente para mim, mas haviam ganhado um ar mais vivo, mas extasiado – deve ser bom para a gestação e ...

- Severus – Wooou, para o bonde que alguém caiu. Para o mundo que eu quero descer!!! Tudo o que ele falava começava a me deixar tonto – para um pouquinho eu...

- E Dumbledore sempre deixa algumas bolsas vagas para os filhos dos professores – juro que se isso não fosse contra sua imagem de professor malvado ele estaria dando pulinhos nesse instante – está certo que ainda não foram de muita valia, todos os professores até hoje foram solteiros e nunca tiveram....

- Severus!!! – tento faze-lo voltar a terra.

- Filhos – Segurando meus quadris ele se abaixa lentamente até ficar ajoelhado. Olha com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados para minha plana barriga coberta, e depois descansa sua cabeça contra ela para em seguida murmurar – filho... Um filho.

- Você... não ficou bravo?

- Um filho – apenas repetia.

- Não se sente traído?

- Um filho...

- Severus.

O homem que me abraçava afasta o rosto de mim e desabotoa um pouco minha camisa e olha com êxtase meu ventre.

- Uma família – ele olha quase hipnotizado para minha pele morena e eu só pude sorrir com carinho, como aquele homem pode ser tão belo? – aqui dentro tem uma família.

- Sim Severus – Acaricio seus cabelos lisos e com as duas mãos ergo sua cabeça para me encarar – aqui dentro e aqui fora.

Ele me olha confuso.

- Severus, quer casar comigo?

Ele arregala os olhos surpreso, e por segundos penso que essa era uma idéia que nunca havia passado pela cabeça dele.

E isso me aterrou.

Poderia eu viver sem a certeza de ter ele ao meu lado?

Mas tal duvida não durou muito.

Logo ele soltou uma alta gargalhada, não a cruel ou sarcástica a qual estou acostumado a ouvir, mas uma realmente feliz.

- Se supõem que essa fala deveria ser minha.

- Ora, não sei por que – faço sem querer um bico que deve ter parecido gracioso, pois ele engasgou ao conter o riso.– também sou homem se não se esqueceu, e não sei se você se lembra mas já faz meio ano que eu te convenci a revezar as posições quando...

- Não me refiro a isso, apenas que já que a sua "honra" é a que está em jogo, eu é que deveria fazer o pedido. Mas tudo bem, dessa vez eu deixo você tomar a iniciativa, afinal vocês estão em dois contra um.

- Na verdade – olho para o lado desconcertado – são três contra um.

Olho de canto de olho para o homem ainda ajoelhado e seu rosto se congelou em uma expressão de puro choque.

Ótimo!!!

Mal faço um pedido de casamento, e meu suposto noivo morre antes mesmo de responder.

- Eu te amo... – ele murmura tão baixo que não ouço.

- Como?

- Eu te amo – ficando em pé de repente ele me ergue de sopetão e eu mal tenho tempo de reclamar, Severus simplesmente cobriu meu rosto de beijos e sempre que tinha os lábios livres ele apenas repetia – eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Ele me leva a sua cama e me deita nela.

Com grande reverencia ele me observa com tamanho carinho que não consegui dizer nada.

- Eu te amo – ele diz mais uma vez quando se inclina sobre mim – eu amo a vocês três.

- E eu te amo – respondo ao envolve-lo em um forte abraço. – e tenho certeza de que eles também te amarão quando vieram a nascer.

Não é? meus filhinhos?

Diante desse homem tão doce, que outra reação qualquer um poderia ter?

_**AMDR**_

Açucar..... açuuuuuucar... eu nunca fiz um final tão descaradamente açuuuuucarado...

Eca... eca... eca...

Bem, eu sei que essa fic foi curta, mas fazer o que? Eu apenas queria botar para fora essa pequena idéia que tinha na minha cabeça:

"Um confuso Harry desesperado com a idéia de que Severus não poderia aceitar ele e seus futuros filhos"

Isso, e também poder escrever a seqüência que toda a escritora yaoi de HP que se preze tem que escrever uma vez na vida: uma cena em que o Rony desmaia ao descobrir que Harry está saindo com Severus/Draco.

Hua há há há há...

Cof cof... voltando ao tema...

Devo admitir que talvez o moreno mais velho poderia ter sido mais eloqüente, mas raras são as situações em que um "eu te amo" não responde tudo.

Eu tenho umas idéia para mais uma cuuuuurta fic que seria a continuação dessa, mas não penso em sequer digita-la sem ver como será a reação das leitoras com essa fic que acabo de postar.

Resumindo, quem puder mandar sua opinião, diga se gostou, diga se não gostou... Digam que eu deixe de ser vagabunda e volte a me concentrar nas fics que já tenho postadas...

Vocês são sempre quem decidem ^o^

Seja como for, obrigada por terem lido minhas humildes palavras até o fim, os vejo em minhas outras estórias.

Bjs a todos.


	2. Mais uma reação

Nhaaaai nhaaaaai "A melhor das reações" teve uma boa aceitação, fiquei tão feliz que resolvi digitar uma continuação.

Talvez não seja o que vocês esperam, ao menos não será nada parecido com o que alguns de vocês me pediram em seus reviews, mas espero que mesmo assim agrade.

Apesar de que... bem... deixarei para contar a surpresa para vocês no final da fic

Por hora tenham uma boa leitura.

Disclamer: Não tem muito que entender, olhem para os meus bolsos, eles parecem os de alguém que ganhou alguma coisa com Harry Potter e seus personagens? Tudo o que eu ganhei foi o prazer de escrever essa curta estória e talvez no futuro alguns reviews... Acho que uma pessoa pode se sentir satisfeita com isso. 

_**Mais uma reação...**_

Eu sempre tive a política de nunca dar mais importância a algo do que a merecidamente devida.

Bom, nesse caso eu não conseguiria fazer isso nem se eu quisesse.

Como poderia?

Como eu poderia ver algo de tamanha magnitude, maior do que realmente é?

E pior.

Como posso esconder algo desse tamanho do homem que eu amo?

A resposta para essa pergunta?

Simplesmente não posso esconder.

Terei de contar de uma forma ou de outra.

- Não há gravidez alguma.

Sentado a minha frente, meu afilhado, Draco Malfoy, congela momentaneamente com um sanduíche a apenas alguns milímetros da altura da boca.

Devo dizer que seria essa uma cena bastante cômica se o contexto em si não fosse a de uma tragédia.

Suspirando profundamente e resmungando algo ligeiramente parecido a "será que eu nunca vou conseguir lanchar em meu intervalo", o ex-representante da família Malfoy, atual Weasley, devolveu o sanduíche ao prato e me deu a devida atenção.

Pelo jeito eu não vou conseguir me safar com apenas aquelas poucas palavras.

- Não há... gravidez alguma, Harry... ele não está grávido – repito com menos convicção, mas mesmo assim consolidando a questão tratada.

- E necessariamente por que você veio dizer isso para mim? – Draco parecia a ponto de choramingar – é sério padrinho, se você se deu ao trabalho de vir a nossa universidade para me contar isso poderia também ter se dado ao trabalho de fazer essa revelação a um outro estudante da mesma, tipo um certo alguém de cabelos negros e olhos cor de louva-deus.

Devo admitir que havia lógica em suas palavras.

Mas minha mente no momento não estava muito receptiva a lógica.

Sim, logo a minha mente!

A de Severus Snape, não esta aberta a conclusões lógicas, eu apenas... apenas... droga, nem sei bem o que eu quero.

Vendo minha falta de jeito, Draco suspira resignado e abandona de lado sua refeição.

- Ok – revira os olhos deixando claro sua pouca calma acumulada. – supondo que estamos dentro de um universo paralelo em que a solução mais lógica para o seu dilema é vir falar comigo ao invés de ir diretamente a outra pessoas ligada ao assunto... – ele detêm seu debochado discurso diante de meu olhar severo – estou apenas supondo... Dado tudo isso, apenas comece a me explicar tudo do começo.

Suspiro.

Creio que essa seria a parte fácil.

Abrir-me com meu afilado tem se tornado um hábito cada vez mais freqüente meu.

Desde que cortei relações com Lucius por eu ter ficado do lado do meu afilhado no "caso: Weasley", meus laços com Draco tem se tornado cada vez mais de camaradagem do que paternais, como eram antes.

Não digo que não sinto falta de Lucius, apesar de seus defeitos ele era um dos meus mais antigos e queridos amigos.

Mas não podia aceitar todo o sofrimento que meu ex-amigo causou em seu filho ao fazê-lo escolher entre seu sobrenome e sua futura família.

Devo dizer que nunca me senti tão orgulhoso de Draco quando ele disse nas fuças do próprio pai as seguintes palavras:

"Eu amo você e minha mãe como nunca amarei ninguém em minha vida, e por isso vou seguir minha vida como considero mais correto, pois acima de um Malfoy, vocês me educaram para ser uma pessoa ambiciosa o suficiente para agarrar aquilo que me traga felicidade acima de qualquer coisa, e nesse momento a minha felicidade se encontra aqui – segurou firme o pulso de Bill que se encontrava em seu lado – e aqui – levou a outra mão ao ventre – espero que um dia vocês possam dividir essa felicidade comigo".

Depois disso pai e filho nunca mais se falaram, apesar de eu ter ajudado em algumas visitas clandestinas de Narcisa ao seu filho gestante.

Aquela mulher, apesar de uma aparência frágil, sempre me surpreende quando o assunto se tratava de Draco.

Mas não foi apenas Draco que foi vitima do silencio de Lucius, dês desse dia eu nunca mais me encontrei com meu amigo.

Harry disse que se isso, a distancia de Malfoy, me feria tanto eu deveria tentar reatar os laços com ele.

Meu tolo Gryffindor, nem tudo e tão simples.

Mas no momento, a questão discutida era outra.

- Hoje de manha, após minha ultima aula antes do almoço, me chegou uma coruja. Ela era endereçada para Harry.

- E por que ela foi parar em seu despacho? – me olha estranhado

- Com tudo isso da faculdade e o estágio em Sant. Mungos, Harry quase não para mais em casa. – coloco uma mecha de meu cabelo negro que caia incomodamente em meus olhos atrás da orelha – então eu autorizei ele a realizar um feitiço em que quando uma coruja for atrás dele em sua casa e ele não estiver lá ela fosse imediatamente re-encaminhada a minha câmara em Hogwarts.

- Entendo. – aquele loiro idiota sorri malicioso

- Bom. – eu me remexo incomodo diante do olhar "que fofo... vocês já confiam um no outro até esse ponto" que meu afilhado lançou – De qualquer forma, quando eu recebi a carta e vi que era justamente do médico que Harry disse que lhe informou da gravidez eu meio que gelei, quero dizer, podia ser uma notícia ruim, meu filho poderia ter algum problema, Harry poderia...

- Então como um curioso Gryffindor abriu a correspondência alheia. – seu sorriso se tornava cada vez maior, se isso era possível – o que a convivência com o leão faz a uma pessoa...

- Disso por certo você deve entender muito bem – digo quase em um sibilo – seus hábitos alimentares decaíram visivelmente desde a última vez que nos encontramos – lanço um olhar de desprezo ao sanduíche pouco receptivo que meu sobrinho havia tido como alvo minutos atrás.

- Não fale como se nunca tivesse visto ninguém comendo um sanduíche antes, outra noite eu vi a come-livros comendo isso e meio que fiquei com vontade de provar.

- Sim, já vi muitas pessoas comendo sanduíches – lanço um olhar de nojo a aquela monstruosidade – mas duvido que a senhorita Granger ou qualquer ser humano com seu juízo perfeito – recebo um grunhido irritado da pessoa a minha gente – comeria um que tivesse pasta de amendoim e anchovas.

- Quanta frescura – ele ergue a fatia de cima do pão e mostra seu conteúdo – tudo tem um sabor devidamente equilibrado com cada componente, a doçura da manteiga de amendoim, a carne o queijo a anchova o toma... Tomate? Eu não pedi tomate – seu olhar enfocou aquela diminuta rodela vermelha e por segundos pareceu tonto – pa padrinho... eu... acho que vou vomitar.

Por causa de um tomate?

Não, por causa de uma rodelinha de tomate?

Depois eu sou o fresco!!!

Draco leva a mão à boca e realmente parece disposto a vomitar.

Argh.

Antes que saísse correndo eu o segurei pelo pulso e impedi que levantasse.

- Você sabe que não tem nenhum banheiro próximo o suficiente, e não vou deixar que você faça um pequeno espetáculo, não que eu me importe muito, mas você se odiaria alguns minutos depois.

- Mas...

- Levante o queixo e feche os olhos – ele me obedece prontamente – se concentrando na ânsia que esta sentindo respire fundo e com calma.

Ele repete varias vezes o exercício e quando se acalmou olha para mim ainda um pouco arfante.

- Pode ficar – empurra com certo desgosto o sanduíche na minha direção.

Ele só pode estar brincando, não é?

- Eu... Estou sem fome.

O que?

Acredite, eu posso não estar muito animado a dar aquela noticia para o Harry, mas ainda não estou tão desesperado para apelar para o envenenamento, e mesmo que chegasse a esse ponto eu faria questão de que fosse em meu laboratório com uma de minhas poções, seria uma opção bem mais higiênica.

E indolor

- Desde quando você sente enjôos com fatias de tomates? – não pude evitar perguntar

- Creio que esse não era o ponto abordado – desconversa sem um pingo de sutileza. – e então, o que aconteceu depois de abrir a carta?

- Não é obvio? – volto a me perder em meus próprios problemas – a carta dizia que o exame que Harry fez naquele dia havia sido trocado, que ele não estava grávido... Que... – sinto a voz sumir aos poucos – Que não esperava um filho meu.

Draco morde o lábio inferior e com a voz dubitativa tenta me consolar.

- Eu sei que deve ter sido um choque para o senhor, mas...

- O problema não sou eu – o corto com um pouco de raiva – Harry parecia um pouco assustado no começo, mas depois que viu que eu aceitei tão bem essa historia de gravidez começou a fazer muitos planos. – sorrio de forma tremula ao lembra do rosto luminoso de felicidade que meu moreno me brindava nas ultimas manhãs – Merlin, ele até mesmo me pediu em casamento.

- Ele te pediu em casamento?

- E foi lindo, ele emanava uma força tão acolhedora... Eu queria abraçá-lo tão forte que... mas... agora... como dizer que nada disso com que ele se iludiu tanto é real? Ele até mesmo disse que faltaria o estagio de tarde para organizar suas coisas para se mudar para minha câmara. Ele parecia tão feliz... Eu estava tão feliz.

Eu não chorei.

Não sou um homem de lagrimas, mas senti meu rosto esquentar e uma dor irritante embaixo dos olhos.

O que eu faço?

Como eu dou uma noticia dessas a pessoa que mais me amou em toda minha vida?

Como eu firo a única pessoa que me aceitou de maneira tão integral?

Harry... Como eu posso quebrar o seu coração, quando você há muito tempo atrás fez de tudo para remendar o meu?

Não conseguia mais falar e a dor embaixo de meus olhos era quase insuportável, como se minhas glândulas lacrimais me punissem por não saber mais como usa-las.

Diante de minha dor, Draco tomou as rédeas da situação como um verdadeiro herdeiro Malfoy deveria tomar.

- Olha padrinho, eu entendo o seu ponto, Potter é uma criatura 95% emocional, e descobrir algo assim... Bem, vai ser um tremendo choque. Mas quanto mais rápido você fizer isso melhor. Se algo eu sei é que ele odeia quem esconde as cosias dele, ainda mais se a "coisa" o envolve diretamente.

Ele tinha razão e eu sabia disso, não tinha escolha.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça afinal? – me sentia uma criança desesperada por um auxilio.

- Sinceramente? Jogue a bomba e depois tente salvar o que der, pode não ser muito sutil, mas de longe é a melhor forma de tratar de tudo isso.

- Entendo – murmuro deprimido.

- Não tenha medo padrinho – Draco leva sua mão a minha e diz da forma mais convincente que pode – Potter quando veio falar comigo pela primeira vez sobre essa criança só tinha em sua mente como você iria reagir, nem por um segundo o senhor saiu de sua mente. Mesmo que a perda desse filho seja algo que o entristeça se o senhor continuar a segurar sua mão não vejo motivos para que ele não ache motivos para se levantar.

- Draco... – sorrio diante de suas tentativas de me animar – definitivamente você tem passado muito tempo entre leões.

- Eu sei – ele me devolve o sorriso – mais dois anos o senhor vai me ver cantarolando pelos cantos, pregando palavras de paz e amizade enquanto jogo pétalas de rosas pelos meus passos.

Nos levantamos para sair do refeitório e algo me chama a atenção, ao invés de fazer os restos de seu lanche – ou no caso todo o seu lanche intocado – desaparecerem, ele pegou a bandeja que tinha em sua frente e levou a lixeira mais próxima.

Uma atitude tão muggle da parte dele, que me surpreendeu.

- Draco, você não vai fazer os restos de sua comida desaparecer?

- Não seria bom fazer magia em minha condi... – percebendo o erro que cometeu arregalou os olhos e tentou emendar – digo... na minha... bem... – mas ao ver meus olhos esbugalhados, viu que era tarde – droga...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRAVIDO NOVAMENTE???

O quê? Não pude evitar gritar, aquilo havia me pegado de surpresa.

Draco havia deixado bem claro depois da ultima gravidez que não teria mais filhos. Ele amava o pequeno William, seu primogênito, mas a idéia de passar por mais um período de gestação simplesmente lhe dava arrepios.

Aparentemente ele reconsiderou a idéia.

- Quando? Como?

- Quer mesmo que eu lhe explique como?

- Não se faça de espertinho comigo mocinho – mandando a camaradagem para as cucuias eu retomo meu ar paternal – você havia me dito que não teria mais filhos, por que mudou de idéia? – uma idéia que quase me fez sacar minha varinha me veio a mente – Não me diga que aquele ruivo com complexo de coelho te...

- Não padrinho!!! O Bill não me obrigou, ele lá tem cara de alguém que obriga alguém a fazer qualquer coisa? Mas meio que foi culpa dele mesmo. – suspira – o idiota do meu marido meio que confessou para os seus irmãos, aqueles gêmeos demoníacos, que gostaria de poder ter mais filhos comigo, e sem eu ou o Bill sabermos aquelas duas bestas ruivas trocaram a minha poção anti-conceptiva por um forte afrodisíaco. E... bem... você sabe o resto.

- Hu hu... parece que a "maldição Weasley" te pegou de jeito. E me diga, como ele reagiu?

- Como reagiu? Quase matou os irmãos, não gostou da idéia deles brincarem com os meus hormônios, mas depois que se acalmou ele deixou claro que queria esse filho mais que tudo, mas entenderia qualquer decisão que eu tomasse.

- E você? – isso estava fiado melhor que novela mexicana.

- Quase o nocauteei por sequer sugerir tal coisa – bufa irritado, mas logo sorri meio embobado – admito que não queria engravidar, mas agora que já é um fato consumado, essas crianças, assim com o pequeno Will, representam tudo o que eu mais quero proteger nesse mundo.

Definitivamente meu afilado estava virando uma mamãe leoa.

- E quanto tempo ele já tem? – eu pergunto

- Eles – Draco me corrige mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Eles? – me dei conta que realmente, quando Draco falava de sua futura prole, falava no plural – São gêmeos?

- Trigêmeos

-TRIGEMEOS???

- Dá para parar de gritar?

- Mas... Trigêmeos? Wou, realmente os Weasleys sabem trabalhar rápido.

- Cala a boca – resmunga sem jeito – de qualquer forma, eles ainda têm dois meses, mas graças a alguns feitiços avançados já sabemos que são dois meninos e uma menina, estão saudáveis, e parece que... – ele parece acordar de sua alegre fantasia de felicidade e realização diante do meu ar ligeiramente melancólico – eu... desculpe. Creio que esse não é o melhor tema a se abordar com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Não, tudo bem Draco, eu estou feliz por você, e sei que Harry também vai ficar feliz quando souber, mas antes, acho que tenho que me preparar para contar outra coisa para ele.

- Boa sorte padrinho. – diz com sincero apoio

- Obrigado, vou precisar.

_**MUR**_

Não pode ser tão difícil.

Vamos Severus, você dá aula para ineptas mentes adolescentes a quase vinte anos e a essa altura do campeonato dar uma simples noticia não pode ser tão difícil...

- Sevy!!! – exclamou um radiante e sorridente Harry sentado na beira de sua cama – não esperava que você chegasse tão cedo, mas já que chegou me ajude a terminar de empacotar as coisas para a mudança.

Merlin, Morgana e tudo que há de mais mágico nesse mundo... Isso não pode ser tão difícil...

- Hum... Harry... eu... – espere um pouco, Severus Prince Snape está murmurando... Eu não murmuro!!! – bem... Eu tenho algo para lhe... hum... contar – tudo bem eu estou murmurando, mas esse era um murmúrio digno.

Suas esmeraldas me fitaram com toda a sua atenção. Que droga Harry, eu te conheço há dez anos e você escolhe justo hoje para ...

- Diga – ele me ínsita a continuar. Seus olhos pareciam refletir um pouco de preocupação, quanto tempo eu devo ter ficado calado?

- Harry – repito – eu...

Vamos Potter, deboche de mim, faça algum comentário atrevido que me faça perder a cabeça e bote logo tudo para fora.

Por favor, me ajude a expelir de uma puta vez esse "veneno".

Mas contrariando minhas expectativas, como sempre, o moreno apenas se põe de pé e caminha até mim.

Suas malas e algumas roupas estavam jogadas no chão e a maior parte de suas gavetas estavam vazias.

Ele realmente tinha colocado boa parte de suas coisas na mala.

Pena que daqui a alguns minutos ele terá que recolocar tudo em seu antigo lugar.

- Severus – ele aparentemente reaprendeu o resto de meu nome – o que foi que houve? – sua voz era um mar de compreensão e preocupação.

POR DEUS POTTER!!! ISSO NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO EM NADA!!!

Respirando fundo varias vezes e tentando manter meus olhos longe daquelas esmeraldas que amo tanto, eu resolvo usar a sugestão de Draco.

Solto a bomba e depois tento resgatar o que der.

- Harry você não está grávido.

Tendo dito aquilo e levando em conta o silêncio mortal que ficou no quarto eu volto a olhar diretamente a face de meu pequeno.

Harry tinha os olhos arregalados e sua boca ora estava sorrindo, ora se abria e ora se comprimia... Era como se ele estivesse entrando em choque.

- Co... como – foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar em meio a sua estupefação.

Bem, agora que comecei, tinha que terminar.

- Você não está grávido – repito levando as mãos aos seus ombros – hoje de manha uma coruja deixou uma carta urgente para você em meus aposentos, e nela dizia que houve um engano nos seus exames, você não está grávido.

Depois de tudo esclarecido eu esperei um pequeno avanço em sua reação, mas tudo o que se seguiu foi um piscar acelerado de olhos para em seguida os ombros embaixo de minhas mãos se desvencilhassem de mim e meu pequeno tentar chegar calmamente até a porta do quarto.

Não consegui ver seu rosto, por isso ainda não pude ter uma idéia de sua reação.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi me virar e prender seu pulso.

Ainda de costas para mim, meu moreno diz com uma voz impregnada de uma falsa alegria.

- Já bebeu café hoje?

- Harry, você me ouviu? – começo a me preocupar.

- Eu sei que você adora tomar café, por isso tento manter a cafeteira de minha casa cheia – sua voz soava estranha – mas...

- Sobre os bebês... – tento ata-lo ao assunto principal – você me ouviu?

- Mas... – sua voz começava a fraquejar – com tudo isso das malas eu mal tive tempo para pensar em passar café... Então... Então eu acho que agora eu posso passar café... Eu tenho tempo para passar o café e...

- Harry. – a dor embaixo de meus olhos voltava com força.

- Eu... – Harry ergue sua mão livre ao rosto e ouço varias vezes o som de sua respiração pesada – Eu... como você reagiu?

- Como?

- Quando soube que eu não estava grávido, como você reagiu? Ficou feliz?

- Harry, eu nunca.

- Ficou triste? – suas palavras pareciam não pedir respostas, apenas seguiam e seguiam carregadas de um tom melancólico – ficou... ficou surpreso? Revoltado? Enojado? Extasiado? Marcado... Diga-me Severus – sua voz começava a soar como um apelo e sem poder mais me conter eu abraço suas costas – por favor, me diga como você reagiu. Por que eu realmente não sei como reagir – seu rosto vira levemente de lado e apesar dos olhos melancólicos não um único vestígio de lagrimas – como devo reagir quando perco pela segunda vez a minha família?

Aperto meus braços mais fortes ao seu redor como se pedisse tempo para absorver suas palavras, e enquanto penso, ele se aconchega em meus braços.

Soltando seu corpo eu apenas pego seu pulso e o guio com calma para de volta a cama.

O sento em meu lado e o olho diretamente nos olhos.

- Não vou negar Harry – digo com cuidado – na hora que abri o envelope e li o que tinha dentro a primeira coisa que senti foi um pouco de alivio.

Potter abre a boca, mas pareceu pensar melhor e com um assentimento me ínsita a continuara falar.

- Sabe por que eu sempre o fiz usar poção anti-comceptiva após toda relação que tivemos? Por que sempre te achei muito jovem para engravidar, ainda mais de um homem como eu. Harry você tem muitas experiências para vivera ainda, não deveria se acorrentar dessa maneira, e querendo ou não um filho seria uma responsabilidade que requer a atenção especial dos pais. Por isso uma pequena parte de mim se sentiu e ainda se sente aliviada, por saber que eu não te prendia a mim de uma maneira tão egoísta.

- Eu...

- Sei que agora você me ama – digo ao saber o que aquele coraçãozinho gryffindor faria meu amor dizer – que não se importaria de passar o resto de seus dias comigo apesar de todos os meus defeitos, mas isso não muda o fato de que somos de gerações diferentes. E na sua idade você deve se abrir ao máximo para todas as experiências possíveis – eu encolho os ombros e afasto meus olhos – para ter certeza de que não fará as escolhas erradas.

Pronto, acabo de botar para fora todos os meus fantasmas.

Sei que posso parecer melodramático, mas é algo que tem que ser considerado, afinal, eu não sou cego.

Muitas vezes, quando andávamos nas ruas, eu via como vários jovens de seja qual for o sexo olhavam para o Harry, e apesar de meu moreno parecer nem notar isso, sempre grudando seus olhos em mim, eu vejo, e sempre acabava pensando:

"E se ele fosse mais feliz com aquele cara?"

"E se meu moreno conseguisse ter uma vida mais fácil com aquela bela garota?"

"E se aquela pessoa que o devora com os olhos conseguisse compreender melhor o seu coração?"

Deus... Como isso dói.

Eu amo, e sou amado, mas ainda sim isso dói.

Como se tentasse consolar meus pensamentos, eu sinto a mão de Harry acariciar meu rosto.

Olho em sua direção e ele me sorri de uma maneira...

Harry, você é cruel, que ser na terra não se sentiria obrigado a sorrir diante de um sorriso tão belo?

- Mas Severus, você não sabia? – ele leva sua outra mão a minha face e ainda a acariciando a aproxima da sua – eu sempre fui um cara muito cabeça dura, não preciso me preocupar com as "escolhas erradas", pois querendo ou não, eu sempre sigo em frente, abraçando essas "escolhas erradas" e as transformando nas certas.

E com muita doçura seus lábios tocaram os meus, como se não fosse apenas para me beijar, mas para roubar aquelas duras palavras que eu havia dito minutos atrás, e substituí-las por aquele doce mantra de esperança e aceitação.

Harry... Por que apenas em seus braços eu consigo achar a paz e o perdão?

Por que apenas em seus lábios eu acho o antídoto de todo o veneno de minha insegurança?

Por que? Porque? Porque tudo em você me regenera e acalma?

Que tolice, por que eu ainda pergunto algo tão obvio?

Isso tudo acontece, por que eu o amo.

- Isso... – ele murmura incerto, ao final do beijo – Isso... Quer dizer que não vamos mais casar?

Como ele estava abraçado contra mim quando fez essa pergunta, eu tive que afasta-lo um pouco para ver seu rosto e poder responder.

- Não pense que deixarei você fugir de suas responsabilidades tão facilmente mocinho. Afinal, foi você quem me fez o pedido, não vejo como voltar atrás agora.

Eu sei que antes disse que não queria prendê-lo a mim, mas já que ele quer ser preso a mim, que seja da maneira correta.

Ele volta a sorrir confiante e me abraça mais forte que antes, mas de uma forma tão desengonçada que ambos caímos em meio aos lençóis de sua cama.

- Longe de mim fugir de minhas responsabilidades.

- Ótimo – começo a distribuir pequenos beijos por seu pescoço – por que eu não gostaria que nosso filho fosse o produto de um lar desfeito.

- Filho? Nhhhh – ele geme como minhas caricias – que filho?

- O que eu pretendo providenciar agora mesmo.

Passamos o resto da noite no amando, e devo dizer, nunca tivemos uma noite tão apaixonada.

Esquecemos nossas tristezas e duvidas e apenas nos focamos no que realmente era importante:

O corpo e a alma da pessoa que amávamos que estava em nossos braços.

Devo dizer que foi lindo, mas talvez um pouquinho barulhento de mais, pois do contrario, teríamos ouvido a mensagem da secretaria eletrônica que ficou gravada na lareira de Harry.

- Caro senhor Potter, aqui é a secretaria do Dr. Thompson, o motivo de meu contato é que por um lamentável engano que aconteceu em nosso sistema, uma carta foi redigida ao senhor quando o destinatário deveria ter sido outro paciente nosso, eu sou feliz em lhe informar que o senhor está em meio a uma gravidez 100% sadia. Congratulações por seus futuros gêmeos e o esperamos na segunda feira para realizar seus primeiros exames do pré-natal.

Fim

He he... podem dizer, quantas de vocês tiveram vontade de arrancar minha cabeça quando o Sevy-pooh disse que o Harry na realidade não estava grávido?

Eu sei que dessa vez a fic tomou um rumo meio (ou talvez muuuuito) angust, mas no final teve um final feliz.

Se por acaso ainda restarem duvidas, sim, o Harry esta maaaaais do que grávido de seus adoráveis gêmeos, mas para ser sincera, nesses últimos dias não era sobre os bebês do Harry em quem eu pensava, apesar de eu conseguir imaginar algumas cenas com eles, quem realmente roubou meu coração foi a filha de Draco, a menina que vai nascer nos trigêmeos.

Eu pretendo escrever algumas historias ainda nesse universo, e até o momento quase todas são protagonizadas por ela (não digo o nome, pois prefiro deixar para quando publique a minha primeira idéia, mas devo dizer que caiu feito uma luva), em uma família composta praticamente por homens, ela será um adorável e luminoso raio de sol.

MUUUUUITO FOFA!!! Eu até mesmo fiz um desenho dela.

Pretendo escrever uma fic de Hogwarts protagonizadas pelos filhos dos personagens da titia Rolling, terá tanto casais heteros com homos, e vez ou outra algum "papai" vai pintar na área.

Gostaria muito que vocês dessem suas opiniões. Eu não sou habituada a escrever fanfics com taaaaaaantos personagens originais, por isso se tiverem alguma sugestão eu estou aberta para ouvi-las e com certeza aderi-las, tipo, se tiverem idéia para um filho de algum casal que vocês gostem ou a personalidade que teria o filho de outro personagem bacana... Sei lá, eu estou aberta a sugestões.

Obrigado por me acompanharem por mais essa fic, e nos vemos na próxima.

Bjs!!!


End file.
